grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Conrad
Lloyd Conrad is a character in The Intense Struggle S2. Profile: Special Containment Procedures: SCP-J53 is to be kept contained in a hardcover novel, which is itself to be stored in a locked storage cabinet in EXPUNGED. The novel containing SCP-J53 is only to be read under controlled circumstances with prior authorization from base authorities. The reader may not be familiar with the novel before reading, and they must start reading at the beginning. Once they have begun reading, they may not stop until they have completed the novel. They must then immediately begin reading a second novel, stopping approximately halfway through. Every page read is to be photographed by the reader both before and after it is read. A record is to be kept of which novels SCP-J53 has been contained in, and no novel is to be used twice. All novels are to be taped shut and stored in the cabinet, along with a bound copy of the photos taken of its pages. This reading procedure is to occur at least once every two weeks. Description: SCP-J53 is a fictional character, originally featured in ████ ████████ 's The Escapee. He is described as being a tall human male with wiry black hair and gaunt features. He was originally said to be wearing an orange prison jumpsuit, but he has since changed outfits several times, most recently adopting a bright Hawaiian shirt and slacks. He is most often referred to as Lloyd Conrad, but that will often change to reflect the norms of the novel he is occupying. As a character, SCP-J53 is rude, anarchistic, and slightly unstable. He often torments the characters in the novels he visits, especially those in positions of authority or power, typically attempting to disturb the typical order of things, or, as he often puts it, "shake things up." Capabilities: While in a novel, he has all the capabilities and restrictions of a typical primary or supporting character. These manifest themselves instinctually, and he will not retain them in later novels without committing them to conscious memory. This also affects his physical description- while the general description remains constant, the specifics will vary depending on the norms of the setting. History: Over the course of The Escapee, SCP-J53 becomes aware that he is in a work of fiction and devises a means of escape. In all but one of the copies of the book, the story ends with SCP-J53 failing to escape and living the rest of his life in his prison. In one unique copy, however, SCP-J53 succeeds. The remaining pages are blank. SCP-J53 is transmitted between books via human readers. When he enters a novel, the text is altered to account for his presence. When he exits a novel, he will enter the next novel read by the first person to read his exit. The altered novel will stay altered through subsequent readings. The only known method for transferring him from one reader to another is to stop in the middle of reading a novel and have another reader pick up from that point or earlier. The current reader rereading a previously-altered novel will not affect it, and that novel will not function for transference. By the time SCP-J53 was acquired, he had passed through approximately 40 novels, transferred over that period by an unknown number of readers. He has since been through 206 additional novels, eight of which were authored by SCP personnel for the purpose of communicating with him. Addendum: As of July 12th, 2010, SCP-J53 is no longer contained. When █████ ██████ attempted to complete the biweekly reading protocols, the text described SCP-J53 disappearing mid-sentence. Attempts to continue transferring him have proven fruitless. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Intense Struggle S2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans